LDR
by Meongaum
Summary: LDR atau Long Distance Relationship kadang menjadi tantangan tersendiri bagi pasangan muda. Di sisi lain, LDR bisa menguatkan kepercayaan satu sama lain. Tapi jeleknya... "Aku takut dia selingkuh."— "Kamu percaya gak sama si Lionet itu?" Sōma x Sonia Omega Fic Fic perdana di Fandom ini, salam kenal!


**LDR**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya ©Masami Kurumada dan Saint Seiya Omega ©Toei Animation.**

**Warning: OOC akut, bahasa non baku, penjatuhan imej, gagal hint dan romance, dan mungkin typo.**

* * *

.

Sonia menatap jendela kamarnya yang besar sambil memeluk boneka singa yang besar. Rasa khawatir terlukis tipis di matanya. Sesekali matanya melirik layar _handphone_nya. Berharap ada 1 atau 2 pesan yang menggetarkan _handphone_nya.

Ya, Sonia. Pemilik zirah emas bersimbol Kalajengking ini duduk lemas di kasurnya sembari memeluk erat sebuah boneka singa. Kadang-kadang ia berguling-guling tidak jelas sambil mengerutu. Sesekali ia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

_**Tok Tok**_

"Sonia, aku masuk ya."

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar dari arah belakang. Sonia menoleh ke arah pintu besar yang ada di belakangnya.

"Ya, silahkan."

Pintu itu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok wanita berambut aqua panjang dengan iris senada membawa sepiring pie apel. Wanita itu tersenyum ke arah Sonia.

"Ah kak Integra."

"Dari tadi kamu dipanggil sama kakek lho. Om Mycenae sama Genbu baru selesai manggang pie apel. Kata si Om, itu makanan kesukaan kamu sama Eden, jadi sekalian aja dia buat camilan buat kita semua." Jelas Integra panjang lebar. Sonia hanya tersenyum simpul.

"ngomong-ngomong dari tadi kamu melamun, mikirin Sōma ya?"

"A, a, itu..."

Sonia membenamkan wajahnya dalam boneka singanya. Menahan malu ternyata.

"Sōma itu kan—"

**Brak**

"Aw sakit!"

Belum selesai Integra berbicara, tiba-tiba pintu kamar Sonia terbuka dan memunculkan beberapa orang yang saling menumpuk satu sama lain.

Amor paling bawah, menyusul Seiya, Ionia, Genbu dan Mycenae. Schiller dan Paradox tampak aman di belakang mereka.

"Kalian... ngapain?" Tanya Sonia.

"Kita, er... tanya Amor!" Seiya menunjuk Amor, yang ditunjuk langsung panik.

"Eh, eh? Kita kesini mau... eh kuda sialan! Kok ngelempar pertanyaannya ke gue sih?" Protes Amor. Yang diprotes malah nyengir lebar.

"Katanya Kakek Io khawatir sama Sonia gara-gara di sekolah mukanya murung terus. Terus Amor ikut-ikutan karena merasa punya tanggung jawab. Entah aku ga ngerti itu tanggung jawab apa. Terus Seiya tiba-tiba teriak serahkan saja pada manusia terkece sejagad ini! Gitu. Genbu, Schiller, sama aku cuman ikut-ikutan. Om Mycenae gak tau deh." Jelas Paradox panjang lebar. Integra senyum maksa.

"Sonia, kalau kamu ditindas sama temen sekelasmu bilang aja sama om mu yang kece ini!" Teriak Amor sok kece yang langsung digampar oleh buku setebal 10 senti oleh Ionia.

"Kalau kamu ditindas, bilang. Biar kakekmu ini yang tanganin mereka. Kalau perlu sama kakek di DO."

"_Buset dah si kakek mau menyalahgunakkan kekuasaannya." _Batin yang lain.

Seiya malah cemberut, mendorong Amor dan Ionia ke samping dengan sengaja lalu mengacungkan jempol sambil unjuk gigi.

"Ah kalian kolot amat sih kalian berdua!" Protes Seiya. "Masalah kayak gini tuh gak ada jauh-jauhnya dari masalah cinta, C-I-N-T-A!"

Yang lain masang tampang _you-don't-say_ ke arah Seiya lalu menengok ke arah Sonia yang langsung reflek menutup mukanya menggunakan boneka singanya.

Mycenae langsung menatap Sonia.

"Kamu diapain sama Lionet itu?" Tanya Mycenae _to the point_.

"Er, enggak diapa-apain kok." Jawab Sonia singkat.

"Boong lu Sonia! Kamu pikir udah berapa lama kita bersama?" Seiya memanas-manasi. Yang lain menatap Seiya agak risih.

Semua langsung sunyi. Sonia masih belum mau berbicara yang sebenarya. Mycenae sama Seiya masih melototin Sonia. Yang lain masih diam di posisi.

"Sudahlah Sonia," Paradox mendekat lalu memeluk Sonia dari samping. "Kalau ada masalah mending cerita sama kita-kita. Siapa tau kita bisa bantu selesain."

Sonia menatap yang lain. Mereka mengangguk sembari tersenyum ke arah Sonia.

"Tapi... jangan ketawa ya?" Ucap Sonia pelan, semua mengangguk.

"Aku... kangen Sōma."

_**Sring— **_semua langsung sunyi. Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka memberikan reaksi.

"L, lu kangen sama itu Lionet satu?" Seiya menunjuk tak percaya.

"Dibuat galau karena begini doang? Sumpah lu Sonia, gak _wonderful_ banget." Schiller langsung masang muka _cilepeung_. Dikirain dia ada masalah serius beneran.

Gak terima dibilang begitu, Sonia langsung melempar sebuah bantal ke arah Schiller.

"Kak Schiller kan jomblo, jadi gak bisa ngerasain gimana rasanya kangen sama seseorang." Balas Sonia pedas.

_**Jleb. **_Semua langsung pada merasa.

"Sonia, kita semua jomblo lho, kecuali kamu." Genbu berusaha bangkit dari keterpurukkannya.

"M, maaf! Aku gak sengaja..."

"H, hiks, gue jomblo om... aku _rapopo._" Amor langsung bersender ke pundak Mycenae yang langsung disambut oleh tepukan dari yang punya bahu. _"Nama gak sesuai nasib ya." _Batin Mycenae.

"_Rapopo ndasmu_ Mor, gue yang ganteng ini merasa terhina." Balas Seiya gak terima.

"Diam kau kuda jejadian, yang perasaannya digantung bertahun-tahun sama Saori-san siapa ya?" Balas Ionia dengan nada penuh penghinaan.

_**Jleb. **_Seiya langsung tertusuk.

"Enak aja! Perasaan gue ga digantung sama Saori-san!" Sanggah Seiya.

"Oh jadi kamu ngaku kalau Kōga itu sebenarnya anak gelap dari kamu sama Saori-san? Bukan tiba-tiba muncul dari perang Mars sama Athena dulu?" Balas Ionia.

"I, itu..."

"Eh tunggu dulu," Schiller mengintrupsi. "Kalau gitu berarti Kōga sama Aria itu sedarah dong! Berarti kalau mereka sekarang pacaran, mereka incest dong!"

Semua langsung hening, mikir.

"Bener juga ya..." Gumam Integra.

"Berarti selama ini si Kōga..." Paradox langsung bergidik, jijik.

"Woy,"

"Kak Seiya, menjijikkan." Komentar Sonia.

"Kuda, cepet suruh anakmu putus sama si Aria biar gak beneran incest." Perintah Amor.

"WOY!"

Seiya langsung teriak frustasi, berusaha menghentikan delusi teman-temannya yang mulai ngaco.

"Aduh, kalian ini ngaco ya. Pertama, gue belum nikah. Kedua, gue gak pernah ngehamilin cewek di luar nikah. Ketiga, Kōga sama Aria ga ada hubungannya sama gue atau Saori-san." Jelas Seiya panjang lebar.

"Oh pantesan Saori-san lebih milih Pallas dibanding kamu. Terus akhirnya kamu digosipin sama ajudannya Pallas, si Titan. Jangan-jangan kamu homo ya?" Tanya Paradox.

"Dox, Dox, gue yang ganteng dan kece sejagad ini masa homo sih! Setidaknya kalo mau gosipin gue homo sama yang lebih elit napa sih, sama Shun gitu. Ogah gue dipasangin sama si rambut ijo maniak macem dia."

"Sadar diri lu kuda, lu juga maniak, gak ada bedanya sama dia, sama-sama gak _wonderful._" Komentar Schiller.

"Lu ngaku ganteng dan kece tapi jomblo. Heran gue sama lu, kuda." Amor menambahkan.

_**Jleb. **_Seiya langsung pundung seketika.

"Sabaryah Seiya." Kata Integra berusaha menyemangati Seiya.

"Ngomong-ngomong balik lagi deh ke inti permasalahan." Genbu angkat bicara berusaha meluruskan kembali topik yang sudah mulai gak jelas karena kelakuan para jones ini. "Kenapa kamu kangen sama Sōma, Sonia? Bukannya kamu bisa teteleponan sama dia tiap hari?"

"Nah itu masalahnya," Sonia membalas dengan nada serius. "Setiap kali aku mau telepon dia, dia pasti sibuk. Latihan ini lah, latihan itulah. Aku cuman butuh kabar dari dia doang kok. Padahal kalau gak bisa nelepon, SMS bisa kan?"

Schiller langsung menyenggol Ionia. "Tuh kek, ponakanmu minta dipindahin ke Palaestra."

"Terus..." Sonia menambahkan. "Aku takut dia selingkuh."

Semua langsung hening kembali. Berusaha mencerna kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Sonia tadi.

"APA, SELINGKUH?!" Teriak Amor dan Seiya bebarengan.

"Emang kamu takut Sōma selingkuh sama siapa, Sonia?" Tanya Paradox halus. Sonia membenamkan wajahnya lagi ke boneka singanya.

"... Yuna." Jawab Sonia pelan.

"UAPAH, YUNA?!" Kali ini Schiller yang teriak.

"Kalau sampai itu Lionet satu selingkuh... kugunakan _Domination Language _untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri..."

"Gue jejelin _Rinne Kesshō_ tu anak satu kalau sampai berani selingkuh dari ponakan gue tersayang."

"Kupastikan dia binasa dengan _King's Roar_ku kalau berani selingkuh, Lionet."

Aura menyeramkan lansung keluar dari 3 orang ajudan Mars yang paling dekat dengan keluarga ciptaan Ludwig dan Misha ini. Semua langsung mundur satu langkah guna mencari aman.

"Ah, sudah-sudah paman, om, kakek. Ini hanya perasaanku saja kok. Belum tentu kenyataannya seperti itu kan?" Sonia berusaha menenangkan.

"Ya gak bisa gitu dong Sonia!" Amor menatap Sonia tajam. "Kalau kamu beneran diselingkuhin sama dia, berarti cintamu disia-siakan dong sama dia!"

"Gak ada cinta yang sia-sia, Mor." Paradox menyanggah.

"Oke, oke aku memang gak paham soal ini. Terus gimana dong?" Pertanyaan Amor malah membuat hening semua.

"Kenapa gak tanya Shiryū sama Shunrei soal beginian? Mereka kan bukti nyata LDR yang nikah." Usul Schiller.

"Lebih tepatnya si cewe yang sering ditinggal si cowo karena perang untuk melindungi cinta dan perdamaian di bumi kita tercinta." Koreksi Genbu.

"Hm... menurutku kunci dari LDR itu adalah kepercayaan."

Semua langsung menoleh ke arah Integra._'Muka berlagak tolol'_ pikir Integra. dengan napas berat, Integra mulai menjelaskan.

"Ya gini aja deh," Integra mulai menjelaskan. "Kalau kalian ga percaya satu sama lain, hubungan itu ga mungkin terbentuk kuat kan? LDR itu keadaan dimana kalian harus saling percaya satu sama lain TANPA harus ketemuan buat janji tatap muka. Susah kan? Jelas. Gak ketemu pujaan hati sehari aja bisa kalap apalagi sampai berbulan-bulan."

"Oooh..." Semuanya hanya ber-oh ria.

Integra menatap Sonia. "Sekarang, kamu percaya gak sama si Lionet itu?"

Sonia mengangguk mantap.

"Kalau gitu apa lagi yang harus diragukan, Sonia. Selama perasaan kalian terhubung dan membentuk kepercayaan, itu sudah cukup kok."

Sonia menatap Integra. Integra membalasnya dengan senyum. Sonia lalu menatap rekan-rekannya, mereka membalas tatapan Sonia dengan senyuman juga.

"Makasih ya semuanya, ah lega rasanya."

"Kembali kasih, Sonia." Balas Integra.

"Aku pulang— lho kok pada ngumpul di kamarnya Sonia?"

Semua yang ada di kamar Sonia langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Ternyata di ambang pintu kamar Sonia, ada Habinger dengan Raki di atas pundaknya.

"Eh ada si banteng. Kita tadi lagi dengerin cuhratannya Sonia tentang pacarnya dia." Jelas Schiller.

"Oh kak Sōma, kenapa ga dipanggil aja ke sini?" Usul Raki, yang lain bengong.

"Aduh Raki, kamu tau gak jarak dari Sanctuary ke Palaestra itu gak deket. Udah jauh terus belum masuk hutan, ngelewatin sungai, naik gunung, dan sebagainya." Jelas Genbu panjang lebar.

"Eh tunggu dulu..." Ionia menopang keningnya dengan kepalan tangangan— berpikir. "_Kiki's Delivery Service!"_

"Haaah?!" Semuanya menatap Ionia tak percaya.

"Serius ini, saya baru inget si Kiki, Fudō, sama Tokisada lagi di Palaestra ngasih pengarahan sama anak-anak di sana." Jelas Ionia.

"Hah? Si Fudō ngapain ke Palaestra? Ngasih kuliah keagamaan?" Tanya Seiya.

"Bukan, jadi pemandu wisata ke 7 wilayah neraka sama 7 wilayah surga." Jawab Ionia singkat.

Mereka langsung diam, berdoa untuk keselamatan murid-murid di sana.

Ionia lalu mengambil _handphone_ dari sakunya lalu menelepon Kiki.

Setelah selesai menelepon Kiki, tiba-tiba di kamar Sonia muncul sebuah cahaya putih, setelah cahaya itu berangsur menghilang, terlihat ada 2 orang di sana.

"Aku pulang semuanya." Kata Kiki dengan seorang anak laki-laki di sampingnya.

"Aduh Kiki-san, jangan tiba-tiba neleport gitu dong!" Omel lelaki itu.

"Sou... ma?"

Lelaki yang dipanggil Sōma itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri lalu menoleh ke arah Kiki. Kiki mengangguk, lalu lelaki itu menoleh ke arah goldies lain.

"..."

"EEEHHHH!"

* * *

"..."

Sekarang di kamar Sonia hanya ada Sonia dan Sōma yang duduk di kasur Sonia dengan menjaga jarak masing-masing 50 senti. Kalau tanya dimana goldies yang tadi berkumpul dadakan di kamar Sonia, kini mereka sedang berada di ruangan lain karena diseret keluar oleh Kiki, Seiya, dan si kembar Integra-Paradox. Yang paling rewel keluar jelas Amor dan Mycenae sampai-sampai ada adu jotos sebentar antar Seiya dan Mycenae. adu jotos sebentar antar Seiya dan Mycenae. Kalau saja Kiki tidak menghentikan mereka dengan mengancam akan meneleport mereka ke dunia bawah untuk diberi 'pencerahan' oleh Fudō di sana, mungkin kamar Sonia sudah berubah jadi arena pertempuran 1000 hari.

Sonia lalu menghadap ke arah Sōma, begitu juga Sōma yang menghadap ke arah Sonia.

"Aku—"

"Aku—"

Suasana kembali menjadi tegang karena tadi. Sonia menunduk, Sōma memalingkan muka.

"S, silahkan duluan." Sonia memersilahkan Sōma untuk berbicara duluan.

"_Ladies first_. Kau yang duluan." Sōma malah memersilahkan Sonia untuk berbicara duluan.

"Tidak, kau saja."

"Enggak, kau saja."

"Kau."

"Kau."

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kau— argh oke, aku duluan."

Akhirnya Sōma mengalah kepada Sonia. Sōma mengela napasnya dalam, mulai berbicara.

"Maaf..." Sōma menunduk. "Aku tidak dapat menghubungimu belakangan ini."

"Maaf kalau aku mungkin agak kasar saat menolak untuk mengobrol bersamamu lewat telepon. Maaf kalau aku juga tidak memberimu kabar lewat pesan singkat. Aku tidak tau kalau tindakanku itu memberi luka pada hatimu..."

Sōma masih menunduk. Jari-jarinya ia kepal keras, menyesal atas perbuatan yang ia lakukan kepada kekasihnya. Tiba-tiba Sonia memeluk Sōma.

"Tidak apa-apa... selama kau masih baik-baik saja." Bisik Sonia pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sibuk karena apa sih?" Tanya Sonia. Sōma tersipu malu.

"E, eh anu... ah itu..." Sōma mengambil sesuatu di dalam saku celananya. Ia mengambil sebuah jepit bermotif kalajengking bewarna emas dengan mata bewarna merah yang terbuat dari benang wol yang dirajut.

"Anak-anak cewek di kelasku sedang ribut tentang ini. Diam-diam aku meminta Yuna untuk mengajariku membuat ini untukmu. Kupikir ini cocok denganmu." Jelas Sōma.

Sonia menerima jepit itu dengan mata berbinar. Sōma tersipu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"E, eh tapi aku gak selingkuh sama Yuna ya." Tegas Sōma yang membuat Sonia tertawa kecil.

_**Cup.**_

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir Sōma. Sōma jelas kaget dengan tindakan tiba-tiba dari Sonia. Walaupun singkat, tapi Sōma masih bisa merasakan sedikit manisnya bibir kekasihnya.

"Makasih ya, maaf melibatkanmu sampai sejauh ini..." Ucap Sonia pelan.

"Aku juga harus minta maaf karena mungkin aku agak egois kepadamu dan kurang mengerti kesibukanmu... tapi sungguh, walaupun aku rewel sebenarnya aku sayang padamu."

Sōma langsung memeluk Sonia erat.

"Terimakasih, Sonia."

"Harusnya aku yang berterimakasih, Sōma."

Sōma melepaskan pelukkannya terhadap Sonia. Sōma menatap Sonia begitupun Sonia, semakin lama mereka mendekat, meniadakan jarak di antara mereka dan—

_**Brak!**_

"Peluk-pelukan masih bisa kutoleran, tapi kalau sampai cium-ciuman... TIDAK AKAN KUMAAFKAN!"

Pintu kamar Sonia hancur berkeping-keping. Memunculkan sesosok lelaki berbadan besar dengan aura keemasan serta mata yang menyala.

Aura menyeramkan keluar dari Mycenae. Seiya, Kiki, dan Genbu langsung menghadang, berusahan menahan Mycenae.

"CEPETAN KABUR WOI KALIAN BERDUA!" Teriak Seiya sambil membakan kosmosnya.

"Cepat kalian terjun dari jendela! Habinger, Schiller, sama Kakek Ionia udah jaga-jaga buat nangkep kalian!" Kiki masih berusaha menahan Mycenae dengan _Crystall Wall_nya.

"Maju, pasangan muda!" Kali ini Genbu yang menyemangati.

Sōma menatap Sonia. Mereka mengangguk lalu Sōma memegang Sonia, lalu menggendong Sonia.

"Seiya, Kiki, Genbu, kuserahkan pada kalian!"

Sōma terjun dari kamar Sonia. Di sana ternyata sudah ada matras raksasa yang sudah disiapkan untuk menjadi tempat terjun Sōma dan Sonia. Setelah terjun dengan selamat, Sōma langsung menarik lengan Sonia dan berlari menjauhi Mansion yang ditinggali Sonia.

"E, eh Sōma, kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sonia sambil berlari menyeimbangi kecepatan Sōma.

"Ke tempat dimana kita bisa menghabiskan waktu kita tanpa ada seorangpun pengganggu."

.

—**Selesai—**

* * *

_**.**_

_**Pojok Penulis**_

_**.**_

_**OKEEEEE FIC PERDANA DI FANDOM INI YEAH! :tebar bunga.**_

_**Setelah sekian lama jadi pembaca di fandom ini, akhirnya saya nyumbang karya juga di sini wakakakak.**_

_**Dan imajinasi saya ternyata terlampiaskan ke goldies-goldies omega yang unyu-unyu~ yah walaupun ada yang udah jadi om-om bahkan udah jadi kakek-kakek :heh.**_

_**Akhir kata, ada oleh-oleh yang mau ditampung di kotak review?**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**[Omake]**_

Setelah melihat aksi Sōma dan Sonia yang seperti pasangan muda yang akan kawin lari, kini para Goldies+Raki sedang beristirahat di ruang tamu guna menenangkan otot-otot mereka.

"Kalau sampai Ludwig-_sama_ tau... entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti." Kata Mycenae sambil mengompres dahinya dengan _ice pack_.

"Buset lu om, ngancurin pintu doang ampe ngeluarin kosmos, udah gitu nyerang kita pake jurus lagi. Gak heran si Eden jadi kebal gitu." Komentar Seiya sambil membersihkan lukanya dengan lap basah.

"Om, gak _wonderful _banget sih, kita harus ganti rugi berapa gara-gara kejadian tadi?" Protes Schiller. Yang lain langsung diam. Gaji mereka bulan ini pasti akan dipotong lagi.

"Tapi aku penasaran, mereka kapan pulangnya ya?" Tanya Paradox.

"Paling ntar malem pulang mereka berdua." Kata Amor sambil memakan pie apelnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal pulang, malam ini Ludwig-san sama Misha-san pulang bulan madu lho."

Perkataan Integra langsung membuat yang lain menghentikkan aktivitasnya. Ionia langsung berdiri, mengambil jubahnya dan beranjak pergi.

"Kita cari mereka berdua sebelum Ludwig dan Misha datang."


End file.
